mineplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Server Rules
Rule #1: No Griefing Simply put: If you didn’t build it, don’t touch it. * Do not modify any structure that is not yours. * Do not build within 10 blocks of somebody else’s things * Do not attempt to “break in” to somebody’s building. If they locked it, they don’t want you in there. * Do not take or harvest any crops that do not belong to you. HOWEVER: We make it Incredibly Easy to protect your own things from grief. You are responsible for protecting your own stuff,including a 10-block buffer area around your structures. If you choose not to do so, you bear the full responsibility for repairing any damage done by other players. We will not roll back damage on unprotected builds. We will still investigate and consequence griefers, but you are on your own to fix the damage if you decided that it wasn’t worth your time to protect your stuff. Penalties: You will be jailed, temporarily banned, or permanently banned depending on how severe the offense was. Rule #2: No Cheating of Any Kind Simply put: Don’t cheat, use hacks, or exploit broken game mechanics. Don’t attempt to bypass the AFK auto-kicker, and don’t try to buy/sell anything with real-world money. Do not modify your game client using third-party “hacks” or “cheats” that give you an advantage over other players. This includes X-ray, lighting mods, cave maps, ore finders, etc. Do not exploit broken game mechanics. Report these to an admin instead of using them to your advantage. A few examples include item dupe exploits or sand/gravel generators. Don’t attempt to build or use “mechanisms” such as minecart tracks or water flows to avoid being kicked by the AFK booter. Don’t attempt to “sell” or “purchase” any in-game items or currency for real-world money. We do not “buy in” to the “Pay2Win” mentality that is prevalent on many Minecraft servers, and we do not wish to facilitate or allow this type of transaction on ours. Penalties: You will be jailed, temporarily banned, or permanently banned depending on how severe the offense was. Rule #3: No swearing, hateful, or offensive language in chat or on signs, and no sharing of personal information Simply put: Be civil. Be nice. Do not use bad words and do not build offensive things. Do not share or ask for personal information. We have a chat language filter. It will warn you if you use bad words and will not display your message. Do not attempt to bypass this filter. Do not build anything that could be considered obscene. This includes swastikas, genitalia, or any crude or vulgar shapes or signs. Because lots of kids play here, we also expect that you will not ask for or share personal information including telephone numbers, addresses, full names, etc. It is OK to share what country or state you are from, how old you are, or if you are a boy or a girl (if your parents feel this is OK, of course!) Penalty: You will be jailed, temporarily banned, or permanently banned depending on how severe the offense was. Rule #4: No advertising Simply Put: Do not mention the names, web addresses, or IP addresses of any other Minecraft servers. We are not responsible for the content on any other servers. We do not want young kids being directed to other servers that are not age-appropriate. Do not use chat, forums, in-game private messages, forum private messages, or any other means to advertise. This includes your own private servers that you set up for friends. Penalties: Every offense is a 24-hour ban. After three offenses, we reserve the right to ban you permanently. Rule #5: Don’t be a jerk Simply put: Don’t be a jerk. We enjoy our players. Our players like that they can play here with their friends and not be harassed and bothered. If someone asks you to leave their house, leave. Do not spam chat. Do not repeat questions over and over if you do not get an answer. Do not use excessive punctuation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 or letterssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Do not beg for stuff. If you want free stuff, we have a creative world. If you are not willing to put in the work to get diamond armor, nobody else is going to feel the need to give it to you either. Penalties: You could be muted (made unable to chat) temporarily or permanently. If the behavior is excessive or continued, you could be temporarily or permanently banned Category:Rules